


Post-ORAS Hardenshipping Drabble

by LongLivetheTribbles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alpha Sapphire specifically, Fluff and Angst, I still don't see an ORAS fandom tag SO, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLivetheTribbles/pseuds/LongLivetheTribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's mistake has worn hard on him. Luckily, Maxie is there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-ORAS Hardenshipping Drabble

Although he would never admit it out loud, Archie had nightmares. He couldn’t get past the mistake he made, the mistake that nearly ended life as everyone knew it, and the fact that most people would never forgive him for what he did. And so sometimes when he slept, he would live it all over again. The raging storm that brought more water than he ever wanted to see, the horrible feeling when he realized what he had done, the feeling of utter helplessness when he realized he had doomed every living thing on the planet unless something was done.   
Maxie found it absolutely heartwrenching when he would awaken in the middle of the night to see Archie trembling in his sleep. When that happened, all Maxie could do was to murmur sweet things to him and give Archie little kisses until he calmed down.  
It wasn’t much, but for Archie, even the smallest reminder that Maxie was safe and forgave him was more than enough to set him at ease.


End file.
